Closure
by firetide
Summary: It's been 5 years since she's seen him. What will the future bring new pain, or peace?


**A/N: This was a request fic from Joysaphine (theladysopal) over at LiveJournal. My first attempt at true smut, which I will be honest, I found a little difficult. Feel free to give me some constructive criticism.**

**x Mikhaila**

* * *

It had been 5 years since she had seen him.

Since the end of Hogwarts, and the final battle, she had been working in Australia as a cursebreaker, and had had neither time nor motive to return to Britain. With the death of both her parents and her friends, she had wanted to escape as far away as possible, to a place where she knew no-one, and where no-one knew her. Where she wasn't Hermione Granger, the only survivor of the Golden Trio after the defeat of Voldemort in what should have been her 7th Year at Hogwarts. She, Ron, and Harry had travelled the world, searching for the remaining Horcruxes in which Voldemort had encased his soul. Working with her two best friends, she had learnt to love the intricacy and determination involved with cursebreaking, as of course Voldemort had had many layers of protections over his most prized possessions.

She had chosen Australia because it had been the only continent that she, Harry, and Ron had not visited together. There were no memories there, and she could be alone. She was kept busy in the deserts and in the more remote area's of the country, which were plentiful. Aboriginal Wizardry dated back as far as the European traditions, and with a different climate, and different fauna and flora, she found it an interesting challenge, that allowed her to keep busy, and not to think. To allow herself to forget.

For a time, she had succeeded. But tonight, seeing him again, brought it all back. Brought back the memories, the pain, the screaming. The death of her parents at his father's hand, the death of Ron at his own, and the death of Harry at his masters.

But mostly, it brought back the memories of stolen nights and lost days.

After the death of Dumbledore, he and Snape had fled the country together, waiting until the death of Dumbledore had lost some of it's hurt, and the people had forgotten some of their anger. They had then contacted Professor McGonagall, and Draco and Snape had continued to spy for the Order, bringing them valuable information, which had eventually led to Harry being able to defeat Voldemort. She had been his appointed liason, as neither Harry nor Ron could be within 10 feet of him without wanting to hit him.

It was working with him, in silence and in secrecy that she had learned to love him. Once he had found his place, had decided to do what he wanted to do instead of being told what to do, he had turned out to be both intelligent and brave. Two qualities which she admired in anyone.

Of course, their relationship hadn't been all moonbeams and levitating feathers. They were too passionate for that, too headstrong. They still fought, constantly, their relationship being one of burning passion and scalding words. They'd be close to hexing each other into oblivion one moment, rolling around naked in his room the next. It was just the way that they worked - and it was what they had both wanted, and needed, to get them through the impending battle.

They had only been together for 2 months, in secrecy of course, when the final battle had been brought around, ironically at Hogwarts, in the place that it had begun for all of them. He had deflected a curse aimed by Ron for his mother, knowing what she had done for him, how she had unknowingly saved him, not from the wrath of Voldemort, but from a path that he was not meant to take.

Of course, Ron had accused Draco of converting back to being a Death Eater, of using them in order to spy for Voldemort. They had begun to duel, with Draco eventually winning. Hermione had seen the whole thing whilst battling against McNair, and although she knew that Draco had only been defending himself, watching him kill her best friend tore her up inside.

When she discovered Harry's limp body lying next to that of Voldemort's, the evil bastard finally dead at last, something within her had snapped. She had run, and run fast. She knew that, despite McGonagall's assurances that she was alive, the majority of the wizarding world believed her to be dead. She had remained in contact with no-one but Minerva, prefering a life of solitude, where she could heal, and become the woman she was meant to be.

Tonight, however, she was making her re-entry into the world of British wizardry. Tonight, after years of effort by some of the most amazing witches and wizards in the world, Hogwarts was finally re-opening to educate the next generation of Britain's blossoming witches and wizards. She had been asked to fill the post of Transfigeration Professor, as Minerva would be the new Headmistress. She had accepted, prepared now to start her life over in a world of peace.

He was standing with his back to her, talking to a witch of their own age that Hermione didn't recognize. She looked to be a couple of months pregnant. She was standing by herself next to the door to the grounds - being late autumn, most of the guests preferred to stay closer to the drinks table, where it was much warmer. She still wanted to be alone at the moment, not willing to face another round of Mrs Weasley's questions about what she had been doing for the past 5 years, or another person shaking her hand, welcoming her back and congratulating her on her newly gained teaching post.

He looked different. He had filled out more since she had last seen him - but he still carried his unmistakable air of someone who was used to having people differ to him. iSame old insufferable git/i she thought to herself.

Deciding to brave the crowd in order to get a drink, she was suprised half way across the Great Hall when she felt someone imperiously grab her elbow. No, not isomeone/i. She'd recognise that touch anywhere.

"Granger. Didn't expect to see you here."

"Malfoy. Knew I'd see you here. How've you been?" she delivered the lines in a cool, calculated tone, unwilling to let him see the inner turmoil his presence had created within her.

He smirked at her, before beginning to direct her towards the door, in order to talk better.

"Oh, this and that. I've been busy trying to rebuild my family's reputation mainly - including our fortune. Lucius made quite a significant dent in my inheritance, and I refuse to allow the next generation of Malfoy's to be raised in anything other than the splendour that they're entitled to."

This last line was delivered as the woman he had previously been talking to made her way over to them. Hermione's eyes widened as she recognized Pansy Parkinson.

Or, should she say, Pansy Malfoy, noticing how she took Draco's arm, and the wedding bands on both their fingers.

"Hermione, how simply lovely to see you again!" Pansy all but gushed. "I had no idea that you were going to be here tonight. Isn't this simply idivine/i. Now our daughter will be able to be educated in the same place her parents were."

Hermione merely smiled at her, feeling dazed, and slightly angry. She turned to Draco, and saw him looking back at her, something strange in his eyes. Not guilt, or anything like that. There was just... something. She knew that she needed to talk to him, she needed to know what the hell was going on.

"It is wonderful, isn't is Pansy? Congratulations on the forthcoming event. Would you mind though if I stole your husband for a moment? I'd really like to catch up with him, and I'm feeling quite hot in here. Maybe if we stepped outside for a moment?"

She grabbed Draco's elbow, and dragged him out into the grounds. Once she reached her intended destination, a quiet grove within sight of the Great Hall, but still secluded, she whirled around to face him, feeling all the anger, all the hurt of the past 5 years rising to the surface of her mind.

"Married, Malfoy?" she spat at him. "Huh. Guess that I should have expected it - you never could keep your promises, could you?"

She felt him push her towards the bench, trying to get her to sit down, to calm down, but she wasn't having any of it.

"You promised that you'd wait for me, you bastard! You promised that you'd love me forever, and I come back and find you in the arms of that pug-faced whore! Did I mean nothing to you? I loved you! Was there nothing in what we had for each other, that you could forget me so quickly?"

Hermione stopped to take in a breath, tears shimmering in her eyes.

However, something had snapped in Draco at her words, and he looked at her now with anger in his eyes.

"Quickly? Quickly? You've been gone for 5 years. What in Merlin's name did you expect me to do? I waited for you. I searched for you! I looked everywhere I possibly could for you, for three long years. I thought that you were dead! Everyone thought you were dead." His voice began to crack as he looked at her, finally seeing the tears subside, beginning to be replaced with hurt, pain, and understanding.

"If you wanted me so badly, like you claim to, that you love me, you would have stayed. Pansy was here, Granger. She was there for me when you weren't. And… well, one thing led to another. I didn't think that you'd be coming back. What did you expect me to do, wait around like Weasley did for his entire life?" he spat at her.

The mention of Ron's name broke something in her. She knew that he hadn't meant to kill him, knew that it wasn't intentional… but right now, she couldn't think straight, couldn't use the logic that she was so renowned for.

Stepping up close to him, she spoke very quietly, anger dripping from every syllable.

"Don't you dare speak Ron's name in that way, Ferret. You don't have the right."

"The right? Granger, I have the right to do or say whatever I choose. You left me, remember? He tried to kill my mother, and he tried to kill me. I was only protecting myself, as you damn well know, so don't start in on your "holier than thou" routine again, because Merlin knows, it's grown old!"

Looking down at her, he could see the tears slowly falling down her cheeks. Shit. He hadn't meant to make her cry.

Taking her in his arms, he pulled her tight against him. Holding her in his arms again felt so right. It was as if this was where he was meant to be. Taking hold of her chin, he gently titled her face until she was looking up at him. Leaning down, he captured her lips with his own, tracing his tongue against her lips until she opened them, ravishing her mouth as he felt his passion for her rise inside him.

Hermione responded eagerly to his kiss, running her fingers through his hair and pulling him tighter against her. Taking control, she turned them around and pushed him down onto the bench, straddling his lap as she moved her lips to his neck, suckling hard on his neck.

Trailing her hands down his chest, she ripped his shirt off him, eager to feel his skin beneath her fingers. She raked her nails across his erect nipples, causing him to moan as she replaced her nails with her teeth, nipping and sucking her way down his torso as she slipped between his legs onto the ground.

Her hands deftly undid the buttons on his pants as she moved closer towards her destination. Divesting him of his remaining clothes, she looked eagerly at the weeping cock in front of her. Merlin, he was still as big as she remembered.

Leaning forward, she captured the head of his cock in her mouth, sucking on it like she would a lollypop, taking his balls in her small hand at the same time, rolling them around as she pinched and teased. Feeling him thrust up towards her, she took him deeper into her mouth, until he was hitting the back of her throat. Ignoring her gag reflex, she took him into her throat and began to hum, the vibrations causing him to moan and run his fingers through her hair. She could feel herself dripping into her knickers, almost certain that she was leaking onto the grass between her knees, she felt so aroused.

Feeling his balls tighten, she pulled away from him, causing him to groan and look down at her.

"No, Malfoy. Not yet. I want you inside me when you come."

Her words caused him to growl as his arms hooked beneath hers and hauled her up towards him, once again capturing her mouth in a kiss that took her breath away. She felt him push the top of her gown down until it puddled around her waist as his fingers attacked her nipples, followed rapidly by his mouth, as he pushed her breasts together in order to attack both of her nipples at the same time.

Whilst Draco was continuing his ministrations, Hermione reached down and pulled her knickers off, tossing them carelessly onto the ground next to Draco's clothes. Feeling him start to move further downwards, she pulled him back up as she stradled him, holding his cock in her hand.

"No. Want you. Now." she panted out as she lowered herself, feeling him fill her for the first time in 5 years.

They both groaned at the contact, Hermione grabbing his face between her hands, kissing him violently as she began to move along his length. Starting out slowly at first, she increased her rhythm as her passion increased, feeling Draco pushing up against her, mashing his pubic bone against her clit every time she enveloped him within her core.

She could feel the heat rising within her body, and knew that she was about to come. Raking her nails along his chest again, she whispered against his ear "Come for me Draco. Come with me."

Hearing her whisper those words in such an authoritarian tone caused Draco to grab her hips and pull her down against him hard. Feeling her kiss him again, he groaned as he felt her muscles spasm against his cock, milking him until the world faded away and there was nothing left but his cock and Hermione's pussy.

Feeling Hermione roll off him, Draco realised what he had just done. Getting up off the bench, he retrieved his clothes, putting them back on after a quick _Reparo_, as Hermione pulled her gown back up, and _Accio_'d her knickers.

Feeling conflicted, and not knowing what to do, Draco resorted to his characteristic sarcasm as his looked down at the witch in front of him.

"So. Guess now that we've had our 'one last shag', you're going to be buggering off back to Merlin knows where, and I'm not going to see you again for another 5 years? At least I get to say goodbye this time."

"This isn't goodbye, Draco." Her voice was soft as she looked up at him from her place on the bench. "This is... I suppose you could call it closure. It's over now, for both of us. You have a wife, one who loves you, and whom you love. I have, well, no-one, but that's okay for now. I think it's what I need - to be able to move on. From the past, from you. I need to stop running from my past, from our past, and become the witch that I'm meant to be."

Rising slowly from her seated position, Hermione kissed him lightly on the cheek, before beginning to walk away. Turning back to face him for a moment, she called out.

"You'd just better name me godmother to your daughter!"


End file.
